


Knot Your Fingers Through Mine

by cellostiel



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Body, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Crowley (Good Omens), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "Can I try?" Aziraphale asks. Crowley's brain short-circuits."Can you… what?""It's a very interesting sensation. I would like to try more of it.""Then wait until you have your body back and do it then." Crowley snaps, embarrassment confusing into anger."But then I won't be sharing the feeling with you." Crowley's heart skitters in a panic before Aziraphale clarifies, "How else am I supposed to know if I'm doing it right?""Oh, you'll know." Crowley snarks.~Crowley and Aziraphale are stuck sharing a body, and after Aziraphale catches Crowley in a rather compromising position, the demon shows him a perk of having a physical body that the angel hasn't had a chance to discover yet.





	Knot Your Fingers Through Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale: Shame we can't share. An angel and a demon in one body? We'd probably explode or something.  
> Me, pulling up Google Docs: Inch Resting......
> 
> Anyway, they're hopelessly in love and sharing a body, what could go wrong? Also, Crowley is Trans As Fuck and prefers his lower bits the way they've always been. (Though definitely with a bigger dick, bc lbr, it's Crowley we're talking about here) I've used fairly neutral language wrt his bits, but he is still very much trans.
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 2, in which Az gets his body back ;3

"Crowley? What are you doing?" 

Crowley stills his hand, still buried in his pants and pressed against himself, and says, "You're awake."

"I am." Aziraphale confirms. Crowley feels Aziraphale reach for control of his hand, so he quickly pulls it out and lays it at his side. "What were you doing?"

Crowley scoffs. "Like you don't know."

"I don't." 

"You… you don't?" 

"I assume this is one of those things you invented to tempt humans." 

Letting out a snort, Crowley says, "Oh, no, this is something humans came up with all on their own." 

"Is it?"

"... you really don't know what it is, do you." 

"I'm afraid not." 

Crowley sighs and starts wiping his hand off on the bed sheet. If he has to give an angel a birds and the bees talk, then the mood's pretty much gone anyway. "Fine. You know how humans make more humans, right?" 

Their shared face warms, and Aziraphale says, "I know what sex is, Crowley." 

"And you know how humans do it just for fun, too."

"... yes." 

"This is that, but by yourself."

"So it's… sex with yourself?"

"Yep. The humans call it 'jerking off.'" 

"Interesting." Aziraphale falls silent, and Crowley closes his eyes, having given up on trying to rub one out before bed. Then, Aziraphale asks, "Is it still 'jerking off' if you are not alone?" 

"... what do you mean?"

"I am here, so you are not by yourself. At what point does it become 'sex?'" 

"Fuck if I know." Crowley says, face heating without Aziraphale's help. "It's more about who's doing the touching, probably. If it's just me touching my own body, even if someone else is present, it's still just jerking off." 

"I see… how does it work?"

"What do you mean, 'how does it work?' It works like sex, but alone." 

"I never understood the point of sex for fun. Does it really feel that good to put things inside of a body? Or to touch one in specific areas?"

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess you've never had sex." Crowley hasn't either, but Aziraphale doesn't need to know that.

"I have not." Aziraphale confirms.

"Of course you haven't." Crowley heaves a sigh, says, "It… feels good, okay? Physical bodies are… sensitive. Especially down there." 

"How so?" 

"Oh, bless it, just-" Crowley pulls up the waistband of his pants and shoves his hand back in. "Just feel for yourself."

"What am I trying to feel?" Aziraphale asks, trying to take control of the hand. Crowley smacks him away. 

"Just relax and pay attention to how my body feels. You'll see." 

Aziraphale settles down, leaving the reins to Crowley, who brushes off the odd nerves buzzing inside him and rolls a couple fingers over his head. 

"Oh." Aziraphale gasps. "What is-"

"Shut up." Crowley hisses, continuing to rub himself. He dips a finger inside, and a surprised gasp leaves his mouth thanks to Aziraphale.

"Oh, that is- oh my." Aziraphale says.

"See?" Crowley says, pulling his hand out. "That's why it's fun." 

"Can I try?" Aziraphale asks. Crowley's brain short-circuits.

"Can you… what?" 

"It's a very interesting sensation. I would like to try more of it." 

"Then wait until you have your body back and do it then." Crowley snaps, embarrassment confusing into anger.

"But then I won't be sharing the feeling with you." Crowley's heart skitters in a panic before Aziraphale clarifies, "How else am I supposed to know if I'm doing it right?" Right. Of course.

"Oh, you'll know." Crowley snarks. 

"Crowley." Shit. Crowley always finds it hard to stand his ground when Aziraphale says his name like that. "I understand if you do not want to, and I will let it go if you say so, but if you are willing… I would like for you to teach me how to do this." 

Crowley is going to say yes, and he knows it, but first he says, "It won't be the same on your body, you know."

"Oh, I don't expect it to be." 

"It's going to be messy." 

"I've been finding that many fun human things are." 

"... fine. Go ahead." 

"You're sure?"

"I said go ahead!" Crowley says, shoving control over to Aziraphale, who catches it clumsily. 

"Ah. Let's see…" Aziraphale carefully puts Crowley's hand back in his pants and hovers over Crowley's nethers. "How did you do it…" He flicks a finger against Crowley's head and immediately jerks. "Oh!" 

"Don't be so rough." Crowley warns. "You're not used to it." 

"I see." Aziraphale places a light finger on it, running Crowley's finger along the soft skin, moving from the shaft down to the head. "Ah." He begins rubbing gently at the head, and makes a soft sigh.

Crowley is keenly aware that everything he is feeling, Aziraphale is feeling. Aziraphale can feel the heat in his gut, the strain of his achingly hard nethers, the wetness between his legs. He's not sure which of them is making his body breathe harder, but it's Aziraphale's voice moaning and murmuring as he explores Crowley's body as if it were his own. 

_ 'At what point does it become "sex?"' _

He doesn't know the answer to that, but he thinks this may qualify as Aziraphale gently slides a finger into Crowley's body. 

"Oh," Aziraphale breathes. "It's very warm. And soft. Is it normally so… wet?" 

Not really, at least not this early on. But even though Aziraphale has control, it seems that Crowley's thoughts of what Aziraphale is doing are riling his body up, making his arousal embarrassingly obvious. Crowley makes a vague noise in response, and Aziraphale continues his ministrations. 

Aziraphale experimentally pulls the finger partway out, then pushes it back in. "Ah, that's… that's very…" He does it again, then again, slowly picking up speed as he gets a feel for it. He moves Crowley's other hand down, rubbing the pads of his fingers against his head. He's doing it all so softly, so tenderly, and it's driving Crowley  _ mad. _ Crowley always goes fast, fucking himself hard until he comes, so this is… it's  _ weird. _ Not a bad kind of weird, but even so.

Still taking his sweet time with it, Aziraphale adds another finger long,  _ long _ after Crowley would have. The noises he's making, his voice but Crowley's mouth, are shaking Crowley to his core. He's never heard anything like it. He was never much one for Heavenly Harmonies, but if this is what they mean by the most beautiful sound being an angel's song, then he can get behind that. 

Aziraphale manages a combination of movements that makes him tense Crowley's body, the hand on his head pressing down harshly and sending fucking electricity shooting through him. Crowley, who has managed to stay silent so far, finds a strangled sound being ripped from his throat in his own voice. He wrests control of the left arm from Aziraphale and forces it to ease off. 

"Careful, Angel." he says, once the sparks have died down somewhat. 

"Sorry." Aziraphale replies, sounding dazed. "Got a bit overzealous, I suppose."

"Fucking warn a guy before you do that." 

"Do you want me to stop?" The question is soft, concerned, and despite this being possibly the worst idea Crowley has ever had, he says,

"No. Keep going." 

He hands the control back over to Aziraphale, who gently resumes his ministrations. Already, Crowley can feel an orgasm building, a heady static creeping up his chest.

"Ah-!" Aziraphale gasps. "What-"

"Don't stop." Crowley says. Aziraphale listens. 

It keeps building, and building, and as they teeter on the edge, Crowley surprises himself with the urge to  _ touch _ Aziraphale, if only the angel had his own body right now. He wants so badly to touch Aziraphale back, to drive him as mad with hands and mouth as he's driving Crowley now. He wants to kiss Aziraphale, or have Aziraphale kiss him, or- he just  _ wants, _ and it's overwhelming, the strength of it. 

Then Aziraphale moans, "Crowley," and that's it. 

A strange thing happens then, that Crowley is only distantly aware of as he comes. See, Crowley lets out a shaking " _ Fuck!" _ just as Aziraphale makes a shuddering " _ Ohh" _ , and both sounds come out of Crowley's mouth at the same time, layered over each other. 

_ "Shit."  _ Crowley pants, dragging his hands out of his pants as his body trembles and twitches in the aftermath. Aziraphale's control has slipped away completely, so Crowley mentally pokes him. "Still with me, Angel?" Aziraphale sends a vague signal back, so Crowley assumes he's fine and leaves him be. 

Of course, without Aziraphale to distract him, Crowley is left alone with just his thoughts, which is one of the worst things to be. He just basically fucked his best friend, after all, and discovered, mid-fuck, that he might have feelings for said friend. This may actually be the worst decision he has ever made, and he has a six-millennia long record of  _ utterly stupid _ ideas.

Aziraphale starts to fade back in, murmuring, "Oh my, that was… hmm…" 

"Enjoy yourself?" Crowley asks, on autopilot. 

"Very much, yes." Aziraphale says. "Did you?" 

Aziraphale is  _ actually asking him  _ 'was it as good for you?' after a shared orgasm, and Crowley could cry at how absurd this whole situation is. 

"Yeah," he ends up saying.  _ 'A little too much,' _ he thinks. 

Aziraphale is quiet for a bit, and Crowley is doing his level best to hold in his panic until Aziraphale falls asleep. Then, Aziraphale quietly asks, "Can I have control of your right hand? Just your right; keep control of your left." Crowley isn't sure what he'd want that for, but complies. With Crowley's right hand, Aziraphale inches over to rest on top of his left, gripping it lightly. Crowley goes carefully still.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

It's hard to tell if the heat on his cheeks is his own blush or Aziraphale's as the angel says, "Well, see, we're sharing a body, so I can't… I can't do what I would like to, physically, so I thought, until I get my body back, I could hold your hand in some way." 

"Why?" 

"We just had sex, didn't we? Well, of a sort. I understand that humans normally continue that physical intimacy afterwards in a more chaste manner."

Oh. Of course it's just him imitating humans. What else would it be? "We don't have to do that." Crowley says flatly. 

"Do you not want to?" Aziraphale asks, starting to pull away the hand. "Oh dear, I might have misunderstood. I suppose humans don't only have sex with significant others…" 

Significant others? "What do you mean, 'significant others?'" 

"Someone that you love, or have significant feelings for, that you are in a relationship with." 

Crowley feels like the butt of a joke that everyone is getting but him. "'Significant feelings?'" 

"Crowley…" Aziraphale pauses, taking a deep, careful breath. "I have had feelings for you for… well… I'm not quite sure when it began. I know I became aware of it about eighty years ago, when you saved not only me, but my books, from certain doom. It took me some time to come to terms with it, and in the meantime, I pushed you away in ways I did not want to. All this to say, I suppose, that I am in love with you, Crowley, and have been for some time." 

Where's the other shoe? It has to be somewhere, waiting to drop, waiting to punish Crowley for even  _ wanting _ to think that this could be real. Aziraphale can't be in love with him: he's an  _ angel _ . He's friends with Crowley, sure, but in love with him? Aziraphale may not be as holy as he seems, but he's still an angel _ , _ and would never  _ actually- _

"It's alright if you do not feel the same." Aziraphale says. "I understand. And if you want me to leave, I will do so right now and give you space."

"Wait-!" Crowley snatches his right hand with his left, the only way he can think of to cling to Aziraphale when the angel doesn't have a physical body. "Wait just a second. You can't just- just  _ say _ something like that and then buzz off!"

"But-"

"'But' nothing! You can't expect me to not need a few seconds to react to you telling me that you- you-" Some of the wind falls out of Crowley's sails, and he says, "You love me?" 

Aziraphale squeezes his hand. "I have for some time now." 

There's a lump in Crowley's throat that he attempts to swallow past before saying,  _ "How?" _

"How could I not? You are charming, and funny, and absolutely  _ radiant. _ I have loved you for millennia, and I will love you for many more." 

Taking control back, Crowley presses both his hands to his eyes and lets out a resounding,  _ "Fuck, _ Az." 

"Crowley?" Aziraphale asks softly. 

"As soon as you get a new body, I'm going to kiss you." 

Aziraphale goes quiet for a moment, then, very quietly, says, "I'm going to hold you to that." 


End file.
